Ridonculous Race- Sisterly grab ass
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Butt inflation pic based on Emma and Kitty from Ridonculous Race.


Emma slammed her front door shut and let loose a deep sigh. The teenagers, who behaved more like tall children, were especially annoying today. It took all of Emma's willpower not to deck those juvenile punks. The only solace to her misery was that today was Friday, thank goodness. A few days away from the heathens should restore her faith in humanity.

Emma tossed her backpack on a nearby and plopped down on her couch, face first. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, the couch would swallow her whole and she could escape this stupid world, with its annoying inhabitants. Speaking of annoyances, Emma wondered where was her...

"Hey Sis!" came a high pieced yell. Emma knew what was coming next, but she was still shocked when she felt a hard blow slap her rear end. The force sent violent ripples throughout her ass, which was quite the landmass to cover.

Despite Emma's petite frame, her butt was truly massive. Her hips alone were multiple times the width of her torso, flailing out from her body like a plump pear. Attached to said hips were buttcheeks the size of fully inflated volleyball, two large spheres ballooned out of her backside. And yet, her ass did not sag from its girth. Her buttocks stayed tight and firm, standing taunt even while her rear was pointed upwards.

"Hey!" Emma shouted, rubbing her sore spot. "What the hell, Kitty?!"

Emma turned her head and glared at her little sister, Kitty. Unlike her sibling, Kitty body matched the physique of a typical tween, slim and small. Kitty had arrived from school an hour before her sister and laid in wait for her to return. Kitty knew Emma would come trotting back to the house in a sour mood and plop on the couch, making her exposed tush an easy target.

School was difficult for every child, but Emma's unique body made her a prime target for harassment. Every walk through the hallway was met with pinches and pokes to her blubbery backside. Boy after boy would accidentally walk into her butt, claiming to not paying attention where they were going. Of course, they just happened to brace themselves by giving two hands full of her butt to peace themselves, their hands lingering much longer than necessary. Less creative guys would just rub their palms across her butt, making her flesh jiggle like jello from even a simple touch. When Emma snapped at them, they would say her wide butt simply wandered into their hands. Unfortunately, this was hard to argue against.

But as annoying as the boys were, the girls were worse. At least the boys pretended to touch her ass on accident; the females just openly grabbed her. "Wow, how'd you get your butt so big?" A girl in home room asked before poking her revealed ass cleavage. "Is it fake? It feels so real." Another chick in gym asked, gripping the back of her stretched out gym shots and shaking her butt around like a snow globe.

Ironically, the worst came from her own flesh and blood. Kitty was obsessed with her sister's ass. She would constantly hug he face to Emma's rub and rub her cheeks against her sister's cheeks. Whenever the two were out together, Kitty'd still her hands in Emma's back pockets and tickle her ass, which made Emma squirm and made the jiggling worse. And if Emma dared to bend over, Kitty would just materialize and smack her rump like an inflated bongo drum.

"Kitty! For the thousandth time, keep your grubby paws of me!" Emma shouted. She really did not need this today.

Kitty grinned in response. "Hey, I can't help it. Your butt takes up the whole room. Anywhere I turn, there's your butt!" To illustrate, Kitty covered her eyes with her left hand and swung her right, again slapping Emma's up turned caboose.

Emma groaned into her pillow. "Kitty, please, lay off today. School was even worst than usual, I really just want to be alone."

Kitty stopped grinning and looked at her sister. She could tell Emma was serious; she was feeling really down. Kitty loved to tease her sister, but she would never make her feel bad, and certainly not worst.

Kitty took a knee on the opposite end of the couch and placed an arm on  
Emma's shoulder. "Hey now sis, I was just playing around. I'm sorry. What happened at school?"

Emma sighed. "You remember Courtney Briggs?"

Kitty chuckled. "You mean the girl you invited to last birthday party? The one who suggested we al give you birthday spankings?"

"Yeah, (I)her(I). Today at lunch, sits down next to me and starts pestering about underwear!"

Kitty giggled. "Underwear?"

"Yeah! She kept asking me that since my pants are always so tight and yet she couldn't see my panty line, she wondered if I wore thongs."

Kitty couldn't help herself. She fell down, laughing loudly at this story, because she already knew the answer to Courtney's question.

Emma blushed. "It's not funny!"

Kitty held her sides. "So-Sorry Em, but you gotta admit that's pretty funny! Di-Did you tell her?"

Emma sighed once more and grit her teeth. "Yes. I told her I buy regular panties, but they become stretched so thin that they can't be noticed through my pants.

Kitty finished laughing and sat back up. "You mean your big butt turns normal underwear into thongs!"

"That's not what happens!"

"It so is. Anyway, then what happened."

"After I told Courtney, she got really curious and wanted to see for herself; so she pulls my jeans back and looks directly at my ass, with as quarter of the school looking! I was so humiliated!"

Kitty cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You've been through worse than that. Remember the time in first period when those boys put itching powder in your seat. You were dancing around and your butt knocked over three students?"

Emma sat back up and threw her pillow at Kitty, which was easily catched. "Yeah, I know people bothering me about my ass is nothing new, but I'm just so tired of it all. Every day, every stupid day, I get teased, poked, pranked, or have something embarrassing happen to me! I'm sick of it!" Emma stood up and placed her hands on her backside. "All for this, a stupid butt! It makes no sense!"

Kitty tossed the pillow back on the couch and hugged her sister, again from behind so she could bury her face in Emma's massive rump. "You're butt's not stupid, Sis! It's awesome!"

Emma clenched her fist and stared daggers at her little sister. "Kitty…"

"I'm serious!" Kitty soothed, nuzzling her cheek against her sister's bottom. "People keep messing with you because they're attracted to you!"

"But it's gross! Everyone is just acting perverted." Emma squinted her eyes and lowered his voice to a growl. "Especially my sister."

Kitty smirked and grabbed both sides of Emma's rump and shook his buttcheeks around, giggling as her flesh shimmed and gyrated. She could the feel the heat from Emma's stare but still didn't stop.

"Now now Em, haven't you looked at a hot guy's butt before?" Kitty questioned, giving his sister a wink.

Emma blushed and crossed her arms. "O-Of course not. OW!" Emma screamed when Kitty pinched her exposed butt cleavage.

"Don't lie. I got you checking boys out at the mall." Kitty teased. "Now admit it!" Kitty demanded, giving the big behind in her hands a hard smack and watching the flesh ripple.

"OUCH!" Emma cried. "Alright, fine! I looked, but I never touched anyone!"

"But you would if they had a butt like yours." Kitty argued. She sighed and stood back up. She was having fun but could Emma needed a bit of comfort. She walked around in front and held her sister's hands.

"Don't worry it so much Emma. I hear the guys in our class gossip about you, and it's always positive. I never heard anyone say something bad about you."

Emma cooled off and made a weak smile. "Really?"

"Totally. You're smart, responsible, compassionate, all around great. You just happen to have a rockin' bod!"

Kitty embraced her sister. "I really jealous of you. I wish I was so popular."

Emma hugged her sister back, cocking her head when she felt Kitty's hands wrap around her ass. "Aw Kit, you don't need to be jealous of me. You're awesome; you're the best little sister ever, even if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Kitty giggled. "Isn't that the job of the little sister, to bother the bigger sister." Kitty let go and placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, you deserve it."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh do I?"

"Yeah! You think I forgot all the times you picked on me: hiding my dolls, dipping my hair in paint, putting toothpaste on my hands during sleepovers…"

Emma laughed at the memories. "Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" Kitty puffed out her cheeks, but she laughed as well. Emma hugged her sister in tight; it had been too long since the two bonded. Maybe she could tolerate a little grab ass from the girl; at least she did it from a place of love. In fact, maybe Emma could have some fun with her.

Emma sneered and released her sister. She walked past Kitty, bumping her sister with her massive hip, and swayed her way to the couch. Emma slowly bent over the couch and stuck out her mountain of an ass in her sister's direction. Kitty had to stand back to avoid the ass hitting her in the face.

"Uh, Emma?" Kitty questioned.

Emma turned back to her sister and made an exaggerated pout. "You said I deserved to have my butt played with , right?"

"Um...Yeah?" Kitty answered, unsure where this was going.

Emma winked. "Then bring it on, Kit. Let's see what you got."

Kitty's eyes lit up in realization. She made a vicious grin and rub her hands together. Emma wanted to play, Kitty was going to give her to her. Kitty strutted over to the jutted out rear and traced a finger over the skin tight pants.

"You sure about this, Em?"

Emma smiled. "Sure. If I'm gonna have my butt rubbed on, might as well have a laugh with it."

"Welll, in that case.." Kitty quickly gripped the edge of Emma's pants and yank them down her tire shaped butt cheeks. Emma's flesh sprang to life when it freed from its tight confines, swaying and shaking wildly. True to Emma's word, her average pink panties were buried deep into her asscrack, for a thin strip.

Emma shrieked at the sudden surprise; she wasn't prepared for Kitty to pants her.

"Kit-Kitty?" Emma stammered.

Kitty held her hand over her mouth and chuckled. "Jeez Sis, your butt is eating these panties! It's totally a thong!" To emphasise, Kitty pulled the underwear and snapped them back into place.

Emma gulped in suspension. "Um, Kitty? Don't get too…"

SMACK! Emma was interrupted by Kitty slapping her bare ass.

"EEEP!" Emma shrieked. The blow stung worse than the bee sting she got last summer. She forgot how strong Kitty was.

Kitty gawked in awe as the spank vibrate throughout Emma's ass. "Wow Sis, it's like throwing a rock in a pond. Your butt must have a lot of water in it."

Emma was about to retort when, SMACK!, Kitty struck her sister again. Emma grit her teeth and hissed, digging her hands into the couch. Damn, Kitty was good at spanking! Emma suspected Kitty was practicing for spanking her.

Kitty clapped her hands. "That's so cool! This is like a science experiment!"

Emma turned back and faced. "Alright Kitty, maybe we should..

SMACK! "Damn it!" Emma cursed. This bonding was getting less and less fun.

"I wish you could this Em. Your butt jiggles for so long."

SMACK!

"OW!"

"It's like Jello!" SMACK!

"OWW!"

"I can't wait to tell the girls about this!"

Emma's eyes flew open at that statement. "Don't you dare…" SMACK! "OW! Kitty!"

Kitty was paying attention to her poor sister; the girl was now lost in her own world.

SMACK! "OUCH!"

She was so entranced by watching the massive bottom buckle from the spankings.

SMACK! "OOOWW!"

Kitty continued to rain down the blows. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! She covered her Emma's butt in hand prints, slapping her bottom to and fro. Eventually Emma gave up screaming and took the spankings silently, simply hissing out from each hit. The hits continued for five more minutes before Kitty got tired. She wiped seat from her brow and tapped Emma's battered rump, currently covered in red bruises.

"You alright, Em?" Kitty questioned.

Emma returned to her beginning position, her face buried in the couch. She raised her face and grumbled. "Oh yeah, I'm doing great."

"Your butt sure can a lot of abuse."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I feel so proud." Emma raised her arms around. "Why stop there, why not slap my ass with a belt." Emma then dropped her arms in exhaustion, until she heard metal jingling behind her. Emma turned around and the color quickly drained from her face.

Kitty had taken off her belt.


End file.
